The Other McCormick? A Tweek OC
by MonstrosityParadise
Summary: When Tweek meets a girl at the coffee shop, he is left with wonder as to who this mysterious girl is. When she turns up in school everyone finds out that she's... Kenny's twin sister?
1. Chapter 1

Tweek POV

It was just a usual day at the coffee shop for me. Busy, busy, busy right? Well it wasn't till about 8:00 that I was about to get ready for school when my last customer came in. She wore a bright orange parka that covered her eyes and the bridge of her nose but you could see her lips clearly.

"U-uh hi there. W-w-what would toy like today miss?" I asked uncertain. She flicked her hood down to show the prettiest blonde hair ever, about the same shade as Kenny's. She had clear blue eyes that were a little loopy I guess? She looked like she had been whacked up side the head multiple times before she got here. But that seemed to make her even prettier. She looked a lot like Kenny in fact. So much it scared me.

"Um, one mocha, GAH!, latte please." Her outburst didn't faze me. She was so adorable. We even had the same spaz attacks.

"Sure thing." I made the latte and added the mocha creamer to it to give it a chocolate flavor. I passed the cup to her and she was reaching towards her wallet when I stopped her.

"It's on the house today."

She gave me a warm smile and her eyes went slightly crossed.

"Thanks." She said before taking a sip of the coffee, sitting at a table near the register.

"So do you go to South Park Middle School? " She asked me.

"Well yes I do." I was confused.

"So you probably know a boy named Kenny McCormick right?"

Just great. The hot girls, actually, all girls go for Kenny or my friend Craig Tucker. Looks like she already has a eye on Kenny. I just nodded my head at her and went back to wiping down tables.

"Alright, well I'll see ya later..." She trailed off on the end.

"Tweek."

"See ya Tweek."

She walked out of the shop with a very graceful manner may I add and walked down the street, heading god knows where. Then I realized, I never got her name. I hurriedly put my apron on a hook and changed out of my work clothes. I headed off to the bus stop.

TIME SKIP: 45 MINUTES LATER

Seems that has turned into now. He had bright red lip stick and gold hoops in each ear.

"Hello class! Today we have a new student all the way from New York." Mr. Garrison said before he pulled in a girl from the hallway. It was the same girl from the coffee shop.

She pulled her hoodie down and looked around the room. She was searching the left side of the room when she was sent flying sideways, a giddy Kenny attached to her.

"Kenya!"

So that's her name.

"Kenny get off you, GAH!, little butthole!" She yelled at him as he pulled her into yet another hug.

"I missed you so much! What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Excuse me but Kenny you know her?" Kyle called from the back. Kenny and Kenya laughed and Kenny pulled his hood down looking at us.

"Don't you get it? Meet my twin sister Kenya McCormick." Kenny said, his arm slung around her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenny POV

My sister lives in South Park now! I'm so excited! Of course through out the school day we would talk till our mouths hurt to open. It wasn't my fault I hadn't seen her in 2 years.

We headed to the lunch table where suprisingly, Craig, Tweek, Token, Butters, And Clyde sat. Since when did they sit with us?

"H-h-hey Kenya." Tweek said with a sudden nervousness. Why was he nervous? Sure my sister was aggressive but why- Oh, I know why now. Seems like little Tweekers has a crush on my sister.

"Sup Tweek." She said, sitting down in between Kyle and I. She sat back, casually leaning on my shoulder for support as she handed me a bag of chess puffs.

"Where did you get these?" I asked her. If she was the sister of mine I knew, there was something up with these. I carefully gave them back to her and she grinned mischievously.

"Just wait."

That's when a very angry Eric Cartman busted through the door of the cafeteria.

"Where's my damn cheesy poofs!" He yelled angrily. She's going to get herself killed someday.

He stalked over to the table and I saw Kenya shove the bag up her jacket, where you couldn't even see the indent of where the bag lay.

"Ok who has them?" He asked. He looked at us as Token put his hands up in surrender, Clyde started crying and mumbling something about Taco Bell, and Craig simply raised his middle finger at him and went back to eating. He looked at me and I rose my hands in defiance.

"Kenny, do you know where they are?" Damn it why is it always me?

"No Cartman. I don't know where they are."

"Are you sure Kenny? You seemed nervous.'

"IM SURE CARTMAN! GET OFF MY BACK! I NO I MAYBE POOR BUT THAT DOESNT MEAN I GO AROUND STEALING PEOPLES CHEESY POOFS! BY THE WAY IT WAS A FUCKING JOKE!"

Kenya passed me the bag and I threw them at Cartman. I stormed out of the lunch room and into the courtyard where I broke down crying. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and I sobbed into their shoulders.

"Its okay Kenny. Your my Angel with a Shotgun." Kenya murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

Kenya POV

After Kenny had stormed off I stood up and looked at Cartman who looked incredibly guilty. I swung my fist and it hit his nose, creating a loud snap. By now the whole lunch room was silent.

"How could you!? We were playing around and your fat ass had to worry about a bag of Cheesy Poofs. Wow Cartman, the rumors are right, you are a jerk." I said to him before walking towards the courtyard.

"Kenny?" I called out quietly. I heard sniffling and a few sobs coming from the corner. Kenny sat there on a bench with his head in his hands. I walked over and wrapped my arms around him, letting him sob into my shoulder.

"It's cause we're poor that were picked on. Hell even Karen and Kevin get picked on. Mom And Dad don't do anything. There is no way we can change who we are now. We'll always be the poor kids, wearing the same orange jackets as usual." He ranted on as he cried into my shoulder.

"But there is a way Kenny."

"How Kenya? How could we possibly live without being called the poor kids down the street?"

"We have to become super heroes." That's how Mysterion and The Mist was created.

12:00 am. that night.

We had the costumes put together. I wore a long sleeved black leotard with a ripped black ballet skirt and my black point shoes I used to use in dance. I pulled the masquerade mask over my face so it showed the bottom of my face and my eyes. I was to be called, 'The Mist'.

Kenny, Aka Mysterion, wore a gray long sleeved leotard with a neon green M in the middle and a black belt with a bunch of weapons we found under the floorboards. He has a black belt around his waist and a pair of white underwear over top of the leotard. He had a black hooded cape on and black mask, a spring on top of his head with a green question mark on top. He pulled up the hood and I grabbed my cape and tied it around my neck, flipping up the hood. We crept out the window and ran down the street, jumping from rooftops and such. We jumped on top of Cartman's house and I brought out a can of spray paint. It was a purple color so you could see it perfectly on the

light brown roof. I spray painted a question mark and we were off again. we jumped across the roofs until we were near Skeeters. We stopped and observed our surroundings when the door of Skeeters opened with a bang and a man dragged a woman out.

"Let go of me you filthy rat!" Beside me Kenny gasped.

"That's Stan's mom." He whispered.

"We've got to help her." We did a couple of somersaults across the road and we waited. The man slapped her and went to put his hand in her pants when I took out my knife and held it to his neck, pulling him closer to me. Kenny put shackles around his wrists and kicked him in the back of the knees, sending the man to the ground.

"Excuse me Miss, can you please call the police, I think the man should be arrested shouldn't he?" I asked her.

She picked up her phone and dial led the number. I heard them puck up on the other line.

"Hello this is Sharon Marsh, yes I was recently assaulted by a man at Skeeters, will you arrest him? You will? Ok thank you." She hung up and looked at us.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Call us M&M. " I threw a smoke bomb down and we disappeared, leaving a green decal that says, 'The Mist and Mysterion.'

Next morning at 7:00

Tweek POV

It was a early shift for me and I wasn't exactly happy about it. It was like starbucks, the only difference was the fact there was one employee instead of 8. The line was huge and it was like when one leaves, one more enters.

"Did you here about the arrest-"

"Superheroes-"

"Sharon Marsh-"

"Attempted rape and assualt-"

"The Mist-"

"Mysterion-"

Many conversations were going on and I couldn't really tell what they were talking about.

"Hey Tweek, did you hear about my mom?" Stan said walking in the shop with Kenny, Kenya, Kyle, and The others in trail. I started working on some coffees and automatically gave Kenya a Mocha Latte. She thanked me and smiled, her eyes doing that cute crossed eye look.

" I didnt, what happened?" I asked, somehow still getting orders straight.

"My mom was at Skeeters and she almost got raped until these people named Mysterion and The Mist knocked out the guy." I stood there in shock. Mrs. Marsh was so innocent! Who would do something like that?

"Who would do, GAH!, that to her?"

"Apparently it was a very drunk, GAH!, Al Gore." Kenya said, sipping her coffee.

"Ready for school?" Kenny asked through his hood, his voice it's usual muffled sound.

"Yeah let's go." I said.


End file.
